The optimisation of the operation of mechanical washing apparatuses becomes more and more an important customer request. By such an optimisation not only the obtained performance of the apparatus may be optimised, but it also becomes possible to take into account other factors, such as an improved use of materials, a reduced energy consumption and a reduction of environmental pollution. It is evident that the possibility of optimising the operation of such an apparatus constitutes an increasingly important economical factor. As a first step to such an optimisation the parameters defining the wash process have to be determined.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for enabling such a determination.